Into the White
by Sharon'Greene
Summary: When something tragic befalls T.K. and Kari, Matt and his guide must travel through the victims' damaged minds to make things right. MattxOCminor


There was a quiet in the room that explained something had happened. I knew that I would get no answers from Tai...He just stared, broken, at the floor. I could see Matt's hands shaking from the doorway, I could see the tears he was holding back. Davis was toying nervously with his goggle-strap, he didn't even look up at me when I came in.

I walked in, knowing that no one would speak-Or even look at me for that matter. I removed my scarf and coat, then sat down on the floor between Matt and Tai. Matt let out a ragged breath then turned towards me. I could tell he could see the questioning look in my eyes, could see that I was silently asking why he'd asked me to come to the hospital.

"T.K." Was all he managed to say before he collapsed in my arms, sobbing uncontrollably. I held him, there was something very wrong going down right now...I felt I might cry also.

I looked up as a man in a white coat walked in. He looked us over and then after a long pause made an inquiry as to whether or not our parents were here.

I was the only one who was capable of speaking at that moment so I told him that they weren't. He looked at us for a couple of minutes, undecidedly, I guess, was what you would call the look on his face. Thinking back on it I realize how sorry looking we must have been-Matt crying in my arms, Tai in his trance, Davis with his nervous fidgeting.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, you're all so young..." He paused a moment more, then continued to say the words I somehow knew where coming. "Miss Kamiya and Mister Takashi aren't going to make it." Tai went off.

"What do you mean they're not going to make it! They can't die, they're only eleven years old! Then he go on his feet, nearly knocking the doctor over as he dashed out into the hall. "Kari! I'm coming!"

I could hear his feet pounding on the hard floor, fading with his distance. Every thing around me went black, I went into a trance.

It took me awhile to figure out where my mind had taken me. Everything was blue, it was cold, and very silent. I started walking, the doctor's words, and Tai's screams still echoing in my ears. I found a door, and I opened it. I was instantly greeted by the familiar sound of T.K.'s voice. It was much younger than I remember, I realized that it wasn't T.K. at all...Matt was sitting in the middle of the room, and there was a slide show of memories playing above his head. Some of them I remembered as well, others were foreign. I knew where I was, barreled into the deep of Matt's soul...once again.

The last time I had been there it hadn't been anything like this-The colors were less blue, and there were other people there, well, sort of. The room had been filled with the vision of everyone Matt knew and had ever known. Matt was sitting cross-legged in the center, with his head up, but no one seemed to notice him. This had been the direct illustration of his feelings when I had left. Now I could only guess what he was thinking. Lost in thought, I didn't notice that he was now looking at me.

"You came." Matt stated, plainly, nothing showing in his voice.

"You called." He nodded, then just stared blankly at me. I approached him, uncertain as to what he wanted me to do.

He motioned for me to sit across from him. When I was where he wanted me, he paused in thought for a moment. "Do you think it's possible that, we could...I'm lost, I don't know, bring them back?"

I looked at him. Broken, was my Matt. What was I to say? It may be possible. "Maybe." He looked up at me, his eyes tearing at my soul, shining with hope. "I wouldn't know how, though."

"That's alright, we could play it by ear." He was still looking at me, I sighed and took his hand...it was going to be a long night.

T.K.'s soul was dark. Not white and pure like I'd seen it before. No, it wasn't dark, I suppose...dimmed is the word. Matt had never been here before, and it showed. I looked at him, trying to read his thoughts. "Is it supposed to look like this?" He asked, looking at me.

"No." He nodded, just like that he accepted it, I wish I were that trusting. I licked my lips and started feeling around the walls. Matt followed my actions. We searched for about five minutes before Matt asked what we were looking for. "A way from here. There is more than a parlor to a house." We looked for almost twenty minutes. Matt looked very upset and started looking faster, agitation evident. I moved to the far corner of the room and started knocking on the floor. He drug a hand very roughly through his hair, and turned around. He looked at the ceiling, or lack thereof. I continued moving across the floor testing for a hollowness. He turned back to the wall and punched it. The sound made my ears ring for it had been very quiet. He threw another punch with his other hand. He rested his hands and forehead against the wall. Blood ran down his knuckles and painted lines on the white paint, the wall became a hole and there was a space beyond. Matt licked a rivulet of blood off of his left hand and offered it to me. I took it and walked into the new room.


End file.
